Shattered Windows
by Aquila Corax
Summary: Remus' secret has been found out.  He has been sentenced to die.  How will he and Sirius spend their last night together?  SBRL Oneshot  Takes place in their 7th year at Hogwarts.


Shattered Windows 

They had told him where he could find Remus. He was in solitary confinement. He had been found out, almost all of the parents wanted him killed and Dumbledore removed from his position. Even though he hadn't hurt anyone he was still going to be executed just before sunrise. Remus was now trapped in the shack, until dead.

The setting sun gave just enough light for him to run through the woods in his dog form. He had to see Remus before the wolf took over. He reached the door and scratched at it desperately. He heard Remus' voice from inside telling him to go to the window, because the door couldn't be opened.

He changed as he ran to the window. Remus was there looking out at him, with his pale hand resting on the cool glass. Sirius placed his hand on the windowpane, mirroring Remus'. He felt exhausted. He let his head hit the glass, calming his racing mind.

He looked up at Remus. "I have to get you out of there."

He gave a weak smile, then responded. "You can't. If someone were to find out, you would be punished as well."

Sirius closed his eyes praying for Remus to understand him. "Remus! Stop caring about me! You're the one about to die!" He looked back up at him, with tears glistening in his eyes. "I'm not worth your concern." His head fell back against the window. Remus put his hand to the window stroking the glass where Sirius' cheek rested.

"If you're not coming out, I'm coming in."

Remus pulled away from the window as Sirius punched the barrier, sending shards everywhere. Remus didn't have time to react as Sirius leapt through he window, scraping his skin on the sharp edges of the glass still connected to the panes. He grabbed Remus midair, and fell on him, pushing him to the floor. Any of Remus' questions were silenced as Sirius kissed him, deeply. Willing all the pain and hatred to leave them.

Remus kissed back just as deeply, now wishing he didn't have to die quite so soon. They both managed to stand without breaking their only connection. Remus led him to the master bedroom where the bed had been covered in furs, taken from hunts they had had, or from the down stairs closet. They both fell into it. Remus had not bothered to put on anything other than his pants and button up shirt, Sirius didn't think to dress any more than Remus.

Sirius quickly disposed of his shirt, but spent his time slowly undoing each button. He could feel Remus getting more impatient. He was spending time they didn't have. All they had was this one night. Then they would be separated, alone and cold. But for now, they would revel in each other's warmth and company.

Sirius couldn't help but explore each inch of the skin he had been allowed to see, but never allowed to touch. It was pale and soft. He despised anytime a scar would interrupt his fingers in their pleasure of feeling that smooth skin. He kept his mouth on Remus' until he decided to move to his neck. He had no feelings of restrictions. He could leave whatever marks he wanted. No one would care. Except him and Remus.

He began biting down on the nape of the neck. Remus' soft moans were the best sound he had ever heard. Even after he tasted blood in his mouth he could feel Remus enjoying every moment. His hands found Remus' nipples and began rubbing and pinching them. This brought gasps and harsh breaths from his wet and bruised lips.

Sirius' hands moved down, loosening Remus' belt, then undoing his pants. His mouth moved to Remus' stomach kissing gently down his torso, then blowing air into his navel. Remus' hands reached up and grabbed the furs above his head. He had never realized how much he meant to Sirius.

He pulled away looking down at his Remus. He lay there, naked and willing. His eyes filled with love and pleasure. There was a hint of regret, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was this night.

Sirius removed the rest of his clothing and just reveled in the feeling of his burning skin against Remus' chilling.

His mouth reclaimed Remus' as one of his hands reached down and began rubbing Remus' erection. His back arched wanting to feel more. Sirius removed his hand and replaced it with his own erection. Both began moving as one, wanting to feel more of the other. Sirius knew the one thing that would give Remus the most pleasure.

He pulled his mouth away from Remus' and he brought his fingers to his mouth and pulled them out, covered in saliva. He placed them down by Remus' entrance and began making little circles on the outside. The coolness of the touch caused Remus to gasp. His mouth was again recaptured by Sirius.

They continued their actions as Sirius placed one finger inside. Remus arched higher, trying to get the unusual sensation to go away, but Sirius forced him back down, distracting him with more attention to his neck. The second finger was added and got less of a reaction.

After Sirius was sure that Remus was ready for him, he positioned his erection at Remus' entrance and slowly slid in, enjoying every second. Once he inside he began to rock, gently, so he wouldn't hurt Remus. He became confident that Remus was fully adjusted when he began moving opposite Sirius, trying to get as much of Sirius in him as possible.

The movements became more extreme, more violent. Moans and cries were elicited with no reservations. When Sirius hit Remus' spot Remus gave a yell. For such a quiet student he was a very vocal lover.

Remus could feel his insides building, and the pressure mounting. When he finally came he saw stars and fireworks. And after that, he saw Sirius as he came right after him, looking down at him with nothing in his eyes but love. Sirius bent down and whispered something in to his ear.

"I've claimed you. Please claim me."

Remus knew what he wanted. He waited a minute for his strength to return to him before he pushed himself off the bed and walked into the patch of moonlight that came in through the window.

Standing before Sirius now was a beautiful red and brown werewolf. It was drawn to his presence and the blood on him just made him irresistible. Sirius opened his arms as it leapt onto him and held it tight as he bite the nape of Sirius' neck, exactly where he had bit Remus. He felt his body change. It was different from when he transformed into his dog form, it was better. More complete feeling.

When the execution wizards came into the shack a few minutes before sunrise they saw two werewolves. The red one which they had been ordered to execute and behind that one, a black one that was looking at them with yellow, protective eyes. The wizards looked at one another, not sure what to do. If they killed the red one the black one looked ready to kill them. Finally a man with hateful eyes and large, black, mud-covered, boots stepped forward.

"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
